


Desperation

by OpalizedBone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Clit-cocks, Desperation, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magical Clits That Turn Into Cocks, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Penetrative Sex, Vaginal Fingering, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Angela and Fareeha have been dating for ages. And yeah, they've had a lot of sex. But they haven't taken the leap yet, so to speak. They've never had sex while Angela is in full heat.When she wakes up one day to find herself out of suppressants, Fareeha really just wants to help.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of stated in the fic, but female Alphas have clits that extend out into cocks when they're around Omegas in heat. (Don't ask me how they ejaculate, I don't know, it's magic okay)

When Angela woke up that morning, she knew that something was different. She was normally freezing in the mornings, cuddled up to Fareeha to leech some of her abundant body heat—now, she was sweating, clinging to the edge of the bed with the sheets thrown off. Fareeha was still asleep, her dark hair thrown over her face.

At the sight of Fareeha, Angela felt a sharp spike of arousal in her gut, and sucked in a breath. What day was it? Scrambling up, Angela rushed into the bathroom, examining her flushed face in the mirror. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown out, and she could see her own nipples straining against her blue tank top. She opened the cabinet, fumbling with the pill bottles there, dropping some in the sink in her haste, uncaring of the loud clatter of plastic against porcelain.

 

Fareeha woke up to a clamor in the bathroom. Rolling over, she reached for her girlfriend, only to find the bed empty. Confused and sleepy, Fareeha sat up, rubbing her eyes--and immediately froze. A thick, sweet scent met her nose, pulling at something feral deep within her belly. Again, she heard a noise in the bathroom, and stood up to follow the sounds. Her clit throbbed, threatening to extend into a cock.

"Angela, love, what's going on?" Fareeha murmured, stumbling into the bathroom to see her girlfriend slumped over the sink, her tank top stuck to her back with a thin layer of sweat. The cloyingly sweet smell was thicker here, nearly overpowering, and Fareeha had to cover her nose. She'd never smelled anything so enticing before--her clit gave another pulse, somewhere between 'turned on' and 'cock.'

"Fareeha!" Angela gasped, whirling around. Her eyes were wide and dark, her face flushed. "I--um--oh, Fareeha, I'm sorry--I um, I'm out of..." She was so turned on it hurt, and her words were tumbling out of her mouth faster than her brain could form them.

"Ya amar, what's wrong?" Fareeha's brow furrowed; Angela was acting like a young Omega going into her first heat--and Fareeha's body was reacting like such--but Angela was religious about taking her suppressants to ensure something like that would never happen. They'd talked about her skipping the heat suppressants soon enough, but had never decided when to do so.

"I'm--I'm out of my suppressants," Angela managed to get out, torn between wanting to throw herself at her mate and to hide away until her heat was over.

"How can you be out of--? Oh, fuck, Angela," Fareeha choked out, having taken her hand away from her nose in shock and now getting a full lungful of Angela's scent. Her clit swelled to its full, intimidating size, throbbing incessantly. She covered her nose again--not that it mattered at that point--and tried desperately to think of something else.

"I don't know!" Angela whined, her body completely overheated, desperate to be fulfilled. Her inner muscles clenched at the sight of her girlfriend's cock, greedily wanting it inside her. She stared at her for half a second before suddenly launching herself at Fareeha, throwing her arms around her neck. Her heat settled slightly at having her Alpha in her arms, before rearing up angrily at still not having what it wanted. "I need you, Fareeha."

"Are-are you sure?" Fareeha asked. Her arms wrapped around her Omega, pulling her tight to her body, but she was prepared to pull away if Angela changed her mind.

They'd been together for ages now, had shared mating bites nearly a year ago, and had had sex plenty of times before, but this would be the first time while Angela was in full heat. The Omega hadn’t even had a chance to see her Alpha’s cock yet.  
  
There was no risk of pregnancy—Angela was on a birth control developed for Omegas in the army, and it had a 100% success rate—but it was the fact that this was something new, something they should discuss when they were both clear-headed. Well, they had discussed it, but neither thought the day would come so soon, nor so suddenly.

Angela's body pulsed, feeling Fareeha's cock pressed against her lower belly, so close to where she needed it. Her body screamed for the relief she knew her Alpha could give her.

"Please," Angela moaned, her face buried in Fareeha's neck. She inhaled deeply, relishing in the heady mix of pheromones Fareeha was giving off, and kissed the mating mark on the side of her neck. Her panties clung damply to herself; she knew she'd been leaking steadily since whenever her heat had started in the night. "Please, Fareeha, I need you."

Fareeha pulled Angela closer to her, breathing in the enticing scent of her heat. She'd been around other Omegas in heat during her years in the military, but she'd never smelled any as incredible as Angela's. Her member throbbed heavily, eager to be buried inside Angela.

The soldier groaned slightly, nodding against Angela, and pulled her backwards towards their bed, where she turned and pushed her Omega down, back-first, into the sheets. Crawling up over Angela, Fareeha buried her teeth in her throat, reopening the mating mark there, and suckled gently. They'd decided to mark each other long ago, but hadn't gotten around to actually mating yet for one reason: they were nervous. Fareeha was nervous she would hurt her, and Angela was nervous she wouldn't be good enough. She knew Angela was happy being with her while she wasn't changed, and her clit was still a clit, and that was enough for both of them. Until now, that is. 

Angela gasped slightly at the burst of pain before purring in satisfaction, turning her head to return the mating bite to Fareeha's neck. She laved her tongue over the mark, wrapping her limbs around her Alpha and rocking her hips slightly. Fareeha responded with a growl, jogging her hips forward to grind against her core, dampening her own underwear.

"I love you so much," Fareeha gasped. Angela whined slightly.

"I love you, mein schatz," she returned, trying desperately to pull Fareeha's shirt off. The soldier sat up for a moment, ripping her t-shirt off and leaving herself in just her boxer-briefs and dog tags, before pulling Angela's tank top off as well. The blonde sat up to help before grabbing her Alpha's tags and dragging her down into a fierce kiss, whining slightly. Her heat was becoming painful, urging her to be knotted as quickly as possible. Fareeha snaked a hand between them to palm at Angela’s dripping core, the thin cotton of her underwear soaked through, clinging like a second skin.  
  
“Please,” Angela breathed, lifting her hips to allow Fareeha to roll her panties down her legs. They were discarded a second later, and the soldier settled herself on top of her mate, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder, where the mating bite was already scabbing over again. Fareeha nuzzled the deep bruise there, licking it apologetically, and kissed her throat sweetly. Her hand returned to its place between Angela’s legs, petting the silky wetness there.  
  
“Fuck, Angela, you’re so wet,” Fareeha nearly growled, two fingers slipping inside easily. Angela arched her back with a throaty moan, her walls clenching around her lover’s fingers.  
  
  
Pleasure arced along Angela’s spine at the familiar feeling of Fareeha’s fingers inside her sopping cunt, and she let out a breathy sound, rolling her hips to the rhythm. Fareeha always knew how to make her cum like this, and soon enough she felt her orgasm tightening like a spring in her lower belly. She clutched Fareeha closer to her, burying her head in her shoulder.  
  
“I’m gonna cum,” Angela nearly wailed, feeling it spiraling further out of control. “Please don’t stop, just like that, mein schatz, yes, yes—Fareeha!”  
  
The tension in Angela unraveled like a shot arrow as she came with a shout and a rush of fluids. Fareeha kept rocking her fingers, helping her lover through her first orgasm, and kissed along her throat tenderly. Her cock throbbed fiercely, demanding attention, but she would see her lover through first, as she always did.  
  
Eventually, the Omega relaxed, unhooking her limbs from around Fareeha. Under normal circumstances, Angela would need at least a few minutes to recover, and Fareeha would spend that time cuddling her lover, kissing her blonde hair and running her hands along her side. Now, however, Angela whined, the heat making her desperate for more than just fingers.  
  
“Fareeha, love, I need…” Angela’s words failed her, but Fareeha understood.  
  
“It’s not enough, is it, ya amar?” the Alpha soothed, moving away to pull her own underwear off, sighing at the relief of letting her cock bob free. Angela’s gaze narrowed in on the appendage, and she purred appreciatively.  
  
“That’s…fuck, I want you inside me,” Angela murmured. Fareeha’s Alpha pride swelled at the attention, her nerves melting away as she shifted their positions until she had her cock resting flush against Angela’s warm, wet cunt, the Omega’s legs hooked around her waist. Angela gasped slightly, clutching Fareeha’s ribs, her hips moving of their own accord.  
  
“Oh, please,” Angela whimpered, tilting her head back and arching her back.  
  
“Tell me if anything is too much,” Fareeha warned her, using one hand to guide just the tip inside.  
  
  
Angela froze as she felt her girlfriend’s cock slip inside. Long and thick, she moaned at the foreign feeling of it stretching her inner walls, the Omega in her nearly howling in pleasure. Fareeha was just girthy enough to cause a satisfying burn as she seated her member all the way inside, her hips pressed against Angela’s. Fareeha paused to give her time to adjust, but Angela’s heat was too far gone to care about that; she rolled her hips, intent on taking her own pleasure if Fareeha wouldn’t oblige her.  
  
She did. As soon as Fareeha felt Angela move beneath her, heard her whine in need, she started up a slow, careful rythym, pulling out nearly completely before plunging back into that searing warmth.  
  
“Yes,” Angela hissed, grabbing her girlfriend and pulling her down until their bodies were flush together. Her legs were forced back towards her chest by Fareeha’s body, but it felt too good for her to care. She raked her nails down the soldier’s back, no doubt leaving angry welts on her way, and gripped Fareeha’s backside, using it as leverage to push her into a faster pace.  
  
  
Angela felt amazing around Fareeha’s cock. Warm, wet, silky; her pussy clenched around her on every pull, trying to keep her inside, and welcomed her with sweet pulses each time she bottomed out. She barely registered the sting of her Omega’s nails on her back as she worked into a new rythym, faster, harder, their hips slapping together on every thrust. She was laying on Angela’s chest at that point, and she used one hand to tangle in her lover’s blonde hair, tugging back her head to expose her white throat. Her other hand supported her as she surged up to capture more of her girlfriend’s smooth skin in her mouth, marking and branding her again and again.  
  
Fareeha could feel a fullness pounding along her cock, and knew her orgasm was drawing near, but she refused to cum until her Omega was satisfied. So, pulling her hand from Angela’s hair, she moved it between their thrusting bodies, slipping through her abundant wetness until it found the hard bud of her clit.  
  
“Fuck!” Angela gasped as she felt Fareeha’s fingers thrumming along her clit. Her head was tossed back on the bed, and she pulled her girlfriend even closer, locking her arms around her neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu—!”  
  
Her cursing was cut off, turned into unintelligible keening as Fareeha shifted the angle of her hips, her cock driving exactly into her cunt where she most needed her. Her orgasm was drawing near once more, she could feel it coiling tightly in her belly. Her eyes were screwed tight, her mouth open in one long, high moan.  
  
“Cum for me, Angela,” Fareeha grunted, circling her clit with her fingers as she pounded into her girlfriend’s eager cunt.  
  
Angela let out a shriek of Fareeha’s name as she came, hard and fast as a lightning bolt, her inner walls clenching around her girlfriend’s pistoning cock, sending a mess of fluids out to splash against the Alpha’s thighs. She heard Fareeha grunt with the effort of holding back.  
  
Fareeha was slowing down, preparing to draw out, and Angela moaned, locking her limbs around the other woman.  
  
  
The soldier braced herself with both elbows on the mattress, one on either side of Angela, and tried to untangle herself from her sweaty limbs.  
  
“Fuck, Angela, I need to cum,” Fareeha groaned. She needed to cum, _right then_.  
  
“P-please, Fareeha,” Angela managed to gasp, her body tightening up. It was as if she hadn’t just orgasmed twice in a row—her body still screamed for relief, the relief she knew only Fareeha’s knot would give her. She could feel it pressed against her entrance, and knew how badly the soldier wanted to knot her.  
  
“Are you sure?” Fareeha grunted, her hips jogging in short, unsteady thrusts, her knot catching on Angela’s entrance every time she tried to push deeper.  
  
“I need it,” the Omega whimpered. “Please, I n-need your knot…need you…” Her sentences were becoming choppy, her words slurred with desire and need alike. She clutched her Alpha closer to her, locking her ankles around her muscular hips. Her nails dug into the dark skin of her back.  
  
“Angela…” Fareeha’s already-unsteady resolve fractured, and she gripped Angela around the waist, her fingers bruising the alabaster skin, and began to push her knot inside, bit by bit.  
  
“Yes!” Angela hissed, angling her hips and relaxing her muscles to make it easier. Fareeha latched onto the mating bite-mark on her neck, reopening it, as she forced the thick bulge of her knot inside her Omega. In some small part of her mind, Angela knew it had to hurt—but the much larger, much more dominant part of her mind only recognized the ecstasy as it finally slid home with a muffled squelching noise.  
  
“Fareeha…!” The word was strangled, choked off by Angela’s third orgasm, an intense, rushing thing that sent her spiraling off the cliff into bliss.  
  
“Angela!” grunted Fareeha, her own peak finally hitting her at the feeling of Angela’s warm, wet walls sealing around the thick base of her cock. Hot ropes of spend shot out of her cock, filling Angela with a burning warmth that only prolonged her orgasm. Fareeha rocked her hips against Angela, her movements limited but no less powerful for it. Angela was letting out a beautiful string of moans and whimpers, clinging to Fareeha for dear life as yet another orgasm rocked her frame, both of their releases trapped within her by the tight seal of Fareeha’s knot.  
  
  
It took many minutes and even more orgasms before the couple began to relax, Fareeha turning them on their sides so she wouldn’t crush her smaller girlfriend. They were both out of breath, panting and sweating like they had just run a marathon, and grinning ear to ear.  
  
“That was…” Fareeha began.  
  
“Incredible,” Angela finished, and kissed her sweetly. The burning ache of her heat had been replaced with a pleasant feeling of fullness and relief. "Why haven't we done that sooner?"

Fareeha laughed at that, rubbing her palm up and down Angela's arm. "If I'd known it would be that intense, I think I would have gotten over my nerves much sooner."

"Same here."  
  
“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Fareeha murmured, nuzzling closer to her mate and running a soothing tongue along the mating mark. “Was it okay?”  
  
“Everything was perfect,” Angela sighed, and cuddled closer to her mate. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, ya amar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing Alpha/Omega smut. The first time I posted one, I was accused of copying another fic (which, to be fair, I was heavily inspired by that first time), so hopefully this one is more original :)


End file.
